Super-Fan Imp
:For other uses, see Imp (disambiguation). (damages the imp even when airborne) (whilst being kicked) (Plant Food) Defensive plants |in-game toughness = Solid |nds = 13.5 |first seen = Modern Day - Day 24 |flavor text = Super-Fan Imp has season tickets, subscribes to the team newsletter, and is super pumped about exploding on contact with fans of the opposing team.}} Super-Fan Imp is the fifth zombie encountered in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Super-Fan Imp can explode on contact with any plant except for defensive plants and plants placed on the same tile it is on, and can be kicked to anywhere from the first to third column by an All-Star Zombie. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry An all-too-enthusiastic imp who explodes with rah-rah-rah fervor. Super-Fan Imp has season tickets, subscribes to the team newsletter, and is super pumped about exploding on contact with fans of the opposing team. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, 35, 38, 44, and Highway to the Danger Room Overview Super-Fan Imp absorbs exactly 13.5 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 6.75 normal damage shots when its arm is lost, before dying at 13.5 normal damage shots. Strategies Normally, the Super-Fan Imp is nearly identical in every way to the Imp. However, when All-Star Zombie appears in a level, the Super-Fan Imp has the potential to be a very dangerous opponent. When kicked by an All-Star Zombie, Super-Fan Imp is launched somewhere in the first three columns, instantly exploding and incinerating the plant on the tile, providing the tile has a plant on it. A major thing to remember is that ice attacks cannot put out the dynamite on his hat, no matter if it is frozen or chilled, meaning that it can still incinerate the plant it lands on, despite being chilled. Infi-nut's force field can be used to block launched Super-Fan Imps, as long as it is created from the first to third column. The launched Super-Fan Imp will land next to the force field, and will try to eat whatever plant is on its tile instead of exploding. Like other airborne zombies, a well-timed Blover can take care of them very well. However, this is not encouraged in later levels of Highway to the Danger Room, as when these zombies, along with All-Star Zombies, come in large numbers, Blover will not recharge in time for the hordes of Super-Fan Imps. Therefore, it is easier to rely on the aforementioned Infi-nut strategy. Electric Currant can be incredibly useful to defeat a kicked Super-Fan Imp. Even when airborne, it will still take damage from electrical fields (similar to other airborne zombies). Enough voltage will electrocute the Imp upon landing, thus saving the plant. Due to Super-Fan Imp exploding before activating the lawn mower in its lane, the player does not have to worry about it eating the player's brain if it bypasses their defenses. If Super-Fan Imp does manage to reach the first three columns near a plant, and if the player has shovel upgrades, then the player can try to shovel back the plant that is about to be incinerated to earn back sun. But if there are too many Super-Fan Imps, the player can try to shovel up the most expensive plants as fast as possible. However, this is not recommended as you will get less than the cost of the plant to replant it, and if you don't get enough sun, your defense will be severely weakened. Using Explode-O-Nut while it is exploding is not a good idea as it will destroy it without making it explode. Gallery SFImpAlmanacEntry.png|Almanac entry SFImpIcon.jpeg|Almanac icon Super Fan Imp.png|HD Super-Fan Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNSUPERFANIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Super-Fan Imp's textures Super-Fan Imp landing.jpg|A Super-Fan Imp about to land on a powered Moonflower Super-Fan Imp Explode Animation.gif|A Super-Fan Imp explodes after reaching a certain column Faint Superfan.png|A fainted Super-Fan Imp Defeated Imp Punt (PvZ 2).jpg|A defeated Super-Fan Imp Two_Super-Fan_Imps_and_Three_Zombies.jpeg|Two Super-Fan Imps on the seed selection screen in Highway to the Danger Room (rare) ThreeSFI.png|Three Super-Fan Imps on the seed selection in Highway to the Danger Room (super rare, very uncommon in early levels) Mdp2pi.png|Super-Fan Imp in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image 2016-08-31-10-26-19--1388678349.jpeg|Super-Fan Imp floating back in time Trivia *It is a recreation of Imp Punt but with Face-Paint. **This attack is used by All-Star Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''and ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *If there are no plants in a lane, it will explode right before reaching the edge of the lawn. *Its dynamite cannot be extinguished by ice-based plants. It is most likely intentional so it can both keep main its special ability and so that it can't eat the player's brains. *It is the second zombie that uses dynamite in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The first zombie is Prospector Zombie. **However, it uses its dynamite to destroy plants, while Prospector Zombie uses its to travel to the other side of the lawn. *It is the only zombie in Modern Day not based off another zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. *Similar to Balloon Zombie, its head disappears instead of "popping" off when it dies. *Its health is the same as Bug Bot Imp's: 13.5 normal damage shots without allowing attacks after losing its head. *It and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that explode as their secondary attack. *There is a glitch where if one plants a Blover when an Imp gets kicked, it will go in a loop back to the All-Star for a few seconds then disappear. *It and All-Star Zombie are the only zombies in Modern Day to be related to football. **Coincidentally, they were both revealed shortly after the Super Bowl 50. *In the Travel Log, it is called "Super-fan Imp Zombie". See also *Imp *All-Star Zombie Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Imps